USS Lexington
''' USS Lexington '''is the eleventh episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The U.S.S.Lexington is an aircraft carrier that has been converted into a museum in Corpus Christi, Texas. The ship served in almost every major battle of World War II, and more than 300 crewmembers have been killed in action while serving aboard her. Judith Whipple, the Lexington Museum's historian, shows Jason, Grant and Steve where a Japanese plane exploded and killed 50 men. Then she brings them to the hangar deck, where a visitor saw a man in a World War II navy uniform disappear, and where she and another employee heard a man say "Hey" while they were alone. Andy Cardiel, a damage-control officer, was working the graveyard shift on the second deck when he heard men screaming and saw figures running through the passageways. As the team sets up, Jason sees that the biggest challenges will be the vast amount of space to investigate inside the ship; the amount of wiring they'll need to run; and sound-quality issues caused by echoes off of the metal bulkheads, decks and overheads. During the investigation, Donna leaves the deck three power shop after she becomes sick to her stomach and short of breath. In a nearby passageway, Brian and Mike detect high EMF readings and chase ghostly sounds ahead of them. On the first deck, Jason and Grant hear a noise like a tool dropping. In the engine room, Dave Tango and Steve hear a female voice even though Donna, the only woman aboard, is seven decks above them. After analyzing the footage the Steve and Mike play EVP clips that sound like a cough and a scream. Steve reports the female voice that he and Dave Tango heard; Brian reveals that a female crewmember had died on the flight deck. Jason and Grant detail the team's personal experiences for Judith. They show her their videos, play the audio recordings and share Brian's research. Jason and Grant admit they can't be positive the ship isn't haunted, but they agree that it's probably not. Bob Martin, a Warwick, R.I., city employee, shows the team the council chambers, where employees have smelled cigar smoke and felt as if they were being watched. He takes them to the upper balcony, where children's voices were heard. Then he escorts them to the basement, a former jail, where employees who were working late once heard a woman crying. During the investigation, Jason and Grant hear someone weeping in the basement. While Grant is on the balcony and Jason is on the council floor, Jason hears noises and voices. Steve analyzes the video and tells Jason and Grant he didn't find anything significant. He plays the EVP that Grant says might be someone crying or whimpering. Jason and Grant share their experiences and evidence with Bob. They tell him about debunking the webcam. Jason says that he can't say the figure caught on camera was an apparition, but it's an interesting picture. Jason recommends that Bob log the employees' experiences to help him and TAPS gather more evidence for future research, because TAPS can't say whether the city hall is haunted at this time. Bob invites the team to come back and investigate on a regular basis. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes